


The Big Talk:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Asking For Hand In Marriage, Breakfast, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage Proposal, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Talking, Wedding Planning, Weddings, Worry, asking for blessing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Adam comes to ask for his blessing on marrying Kono, Cause he knew how much his opinion means to the couple, Does the Five-O Commander give it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*





	The Big Talk:

*Summary: Adam comes to ask for his blessing on marrying Kono, Cause he knew how much his opinion means to the couple, Does the Five-O Commander give it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

"Here you go, Buddy, I am honored that you made the way to meet me here at my place, I would've met you anywhere that you want", Commander Steve McGarrett said with a smile, as he hands over a cup of coffee, along with his breakfast, He noticed that his good friend is acting a little strange, & he was growing concerned.

 

"I am fine, You know that I love Kono, Right ?", he said, as he spoke of his fiancée, Officer Kono Kalakaua, The Five-O Commander nodded, The Former Business Executive continued on saying, "I am here to ask for your blessing, I would like to marry Kono, So I know how much her opinion means to her, It means the world to me too", Adam finished, as he looked nervously at Steve. He admired Steve, & he hopes that he has proven enough times that he could be trusted.

 

"All of I have to say...Is welcome to the family, Adam, It's about damn time, I wish you nothing but happiness, Bruddah, You deserve it, It's due to you", He said with a smile, as he came over to hug him. Steve knew how hard the handsome man worked to prove himself to him, & he was glad to see that he & Kono are gonna be spending the rest of their lives together.

 

"Thanks, Buddy, I was worried for a second," Adam confessed honestly to him, "We love you, Adam, & Kono, We want you guys to be happy", Steve said, & he said, adding, "If you need help with the details, Please, Let me know", The Handsome Asian nodded, & said, "I will, I will let you know, I promise", & they went on to having their breakfast.

 

The End.


End file.
